Love Will find A Way
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: A former private RP with TheHelper3440. Pebbleleaf and Thistlefrost are in love. The problem is that their in different Clans. Dark secrets, and even murder starts to make their relationship harder and harder. Will their love thrive, or die?
1. Chapter 1

Pov of Thistlepaw

"Thistlepaw!" called my mentor, Briarflame. Briarflame is a light brown she cat with flaming green eyes and two white feet, and two black feet. My awesome mentor.

"What?" I growled, even though my mentor didn't do anything. This was the closest to nice I could get.

"We are battle training! Claws unsheathed!" Briarflame responded.

My mood brightened up pretty quickly as she said that. "Yes! Finally!" I cheered.

"But with Runningnight and Blackpaw." Briarflame said dully. I groaned.

"Why?" That's the only thing I could say.

"Blackpaw's mentor likes me today," Briarflame said, dripping with sarcasm.

"Tell me the real reason," I hissed. Not at her, about Blackpaw and Runningnight. They are the biggest bullies of ShadowClan. Yeah, Did I say I was ShadowClan?

My mother is the leader, Echostar, and my father is the deputy, Lightclaw. So I'm double power. I'm their only kit. I'm Thistlepaw.

"Because Runningnight thinks Blackpaw will leave you in the dust." Briarflame replied, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"That's NOT fair! She's the best fighter! They are both the best fighters!" snarled Thistlepaw.

"No, You are." mewed Briarflame calmly.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" I growled, and felt the ground shake a tad bit.

It looked like Briarflame felt it too, because she let out a small mrrow with a sight scent of fear.

"Me and Runningnight had a fight. I said your better than his snotty, stuck up apprentice. He said your a wuss and Blackpaw could beat you in a battle. I said not. We bet. We see who wins," Briarflame meowed. "I'm sorry, Thistlepaw."

"Let's go then! I'll show Runningnight and Blackpaw who's boss!" I said.

Briarflame laughed, and tried to keep up with my speed of running. "Wait!" she mewed. "Your too fast!"

"What?" I huffed. "Too slow for me?"

"Nah." Briarflame hissed playfully, "Just getting ready."

"For what?" I asked.

"I have to battle Runningnight."

~**TheHelper3440**

POV of Pebblepaw

I woke up, sunlight streaming into my eyes. I let out a tiny groan of anger and heaved myself to my paws; I stretched myself until my back ached, then I padded out of the den. The camp was lit with activity; the scents of cats filled my nose. The calling of the forest filled my ears as I started to pad to the entrance. "Pebblepaw!" A voice filled my ears and I turned to see my mentor, Tinywind. "Where are you going?" she growled, annoyance in her meow. "Hunting," I retorted, lashing my tail. "Well, I didn't give you permission."

"Why should I have permission to help the Clan?"

"Because I'm your mentor," she snapped. "Now let's go train." I followed my mentor out of camp, annoyance pricking my fur. When we reached the hollow I just stood there as Tinywind went over battle moves. How /dare/ she treat me like a kit? I mean, seriously, needing permission to go hunt? How stupid! That's a load of- I immediately found myself sprawled on the ground, dirt and sand making my pelt filthy. "Do I have your attention?" Tinywind hissed, lashing her tail.

"Yes," I replied weakly. "Now, let's see what you know." I scrambled to my paws and found myself launching myself at her, raking my paws over her pelt and bowling her over. Tinywind snapped her jaws at me and I flinched and fell over, then I squirmed as she pounced on me. We fought as if we were enemies. It really turned into a battle when Tinywind unsheathed her claws. I unsheathed mine too, thinking it was a test. When we finished fighting we were both panting, our pelts scratched and covered with wounds.

"Okay," Tinywind panted. "You can... go.. hunting.." then she collapsed and I rushed over. "I'm fine," she rasped, rushing to her paws. "Just tired. Meet me in camp when you're done." I nodded and spun around, then stalked through the forest, looking for a piece of juicy fresh-kill to bring back to my hungry Clan.

~**Larkiey**


	2. Chapter 2

Pov of Thistlepaw

If your wondering what I look like, I'll tell you what me and my parents look like. I'm a dark brown, black, and white tabby tom with stormy gray-blue eyes. It's a weird mixture, My father is a dark brown and black tabby tom with green eyes, and my mother is a white and golden she cat with stormy gray-blue eyes. Weird, Isn't it?

"I'm gonna crush you today, wimp." snarled a black she cat with amber eyes. Blackpaw.

"Great," I mewed. "I'll have SO much fun killing you."

Runningnight had to hold her back from slashing my perfect face. "Yeah, We are gonna kill you."

Briarflame snorted, "How? You can't even kill us in your dreams."

I scoffed, and soared onto Blackpaw, and clawed her back. Briarflame toppled over Runningnight and pinned him down because of his small size. Blackpaw, on the other paw, (hand, whatever) is huge. I'm second huge. It's hard to topple her over and pin her down, so I just kept clawing her sides and jumping side to side from her attacks.

"Thistlepaw the loser!" hissed Blackpaw, finally.

"OMG, your the she cat who can't kill me like you said you could!" I said lightly.

"Ugg! I surrender!" Blackpaw meowed. "But it will be a tie if Runningnight wins against Briarflame."

She sounded unsure.

Runningnight quickly yowled and begged for surrender.

"Wow, what ShadowClan cats you are." laughed Briarflame.

~**TheHelper3440**

Pov of Pebblepaw

I was stalking near the ShadowClan border; I had already caught two squirrels and a puny mouse. Battle cries and blood filled my ears and nose. I padded toward the noise, crossing the ShadowClan border and following the scent. My ears pricked as voices filled my ears; a handsome dark brown, black, and white tabby tom was fighting a black she-cat. They were fighting. There were two other cats. Annoyed, my fur bristled and I scrambled into the clearing.

"Stop it," I hissed, lashing my tail. The battered cats were a little scary. "Stop fighting!"

~**Larkiey**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why?" hissed Blackpaw. "Why, puny ThunderClan cat?"

"Calm down, Blackpaw." I mewed. "Who are you, and why are you watching us fight?"

Briarflame glared at the ThunderClan cat. "Dear, Why are you in ShadowClan territory?"

Runningnight was washing himself and looked up at the ThunderClan cat. "Surely this is the only cat, right Blackpaw, Briarflame, Thistlepaw?"

"Umm...Seriously? I think she's looking at how handsome I am!" I gushed.

"Thistlepaw.." warned Briarflame. "ThunderClan cat, your coming to talk to Echostar and Lightclaw."

~**TheHelper3440**

I bristled when the tabby suggested that I spoke with the Clan leader. "I heard you fighting, but now I know that you're not going to kill each other.." I lashed my tail. "I'm not going anywhere." I moved myself so that I could escape the cats.

~**Larkiey**


	4. Chapter 4

"No you aren't!" I hissed, leaping up in the air, doing a twist and kicked her side, sprawling her to the ground. I unsheathed my claws. "You gonna fight, pretty?" He retorted sarcastically.

~**TheHelper3440**

Surprise and fear made my eyes widen. "Get off of me!" I spat, wriggling under his weight. I unsheathed my claws, trying to not shiver with fear.

~**Larkiey**


	5. Chapter 5

"You listen," he breathed. "A warrior, my mentor, Told you an order. You listen and behave. I have more power than you think...I'm not just some handsome weird tom randomly knocking over she cats. Nope. I'm double power."

"Stop bragging to the she cat, just let her go." Runningnight mewed, rolling his eyes.

"Agreed," Blackpaw meowed.

"She crossed our territory, and there IS something I'm going to do about it. I'm Echostar's sister. I understand what she would think right now. She would think 'This cat needs to speak to me'" spat Briarflame.

"Fine," sighed Runningnight. "But keep her away from...him." he meowed, lashing his tail at Thistlepaw.

Blackpaw giggled. "You mean Thistlepaw likes...the ThunderClan cat?

"No!" I yelled at Blackpaw. "Not at all!

~**TheHelper3440**

I felt my claws unsheathe as the tom spoke. "I'm not going ANYWHERE!" I slashed my claws over his muzzle before breaking away and running away as fast as I could, my chest heaving with every running pawstep I took.

~**Larkiey**


	6. Chapter 6

I yowled, blood dripping from my muzzle and my claws held some ripped fur of hers. I see maybe see her at the gathering, and if I do, I ignore and pretend I never saw her.

"Oh my StarClan, Thistlepaw! What were you thinking? Just charging a cat like a clumsy badger!" hissed Briarflame.

"I was thinking I would win," I groaned.

Blackpaw snorted. "Can't see that."

"Let's go report to Echostar." Runningnight mewed. "And get our scratches cleaned up."

~**TheHelper3440**


	7. Chapter 7

I panted hard and quickly gathered my prey and staggered back to camp. "Pebblepaw!" I saw Tinywind race over, her scratches covered with ointment. "Where have you been?" her eyes widened. "And why do you smell like ShadowClan?" I quickly thought of a lie. "I tripped and fell over the border," I admitted. "And I ran into a ShadowClan patrol, but they let me go." Tinywind raised a eyebrow. I held my breath. I knew she knew that a ShadowClan patrol would rip off my fur and toss me on the fresh-kill pile. "Oh, well." Tinywind mewed and I let my breath out. "Go to your nest. You need a good night's rest." I nodded and padded to the apprentice den, my tail drooping with exhaust. I collapsed in my nest and let sleep overtake me.

~**Larkiey**

The Gathering was...nice, as you could say. My mother, Echostar, wore a smirk on her face while Lightclaw wore a impish grin. I wore a face of hope-that-the-ThunderClan-she-cat-wasn't-here. As much as Echostar soothed me about her ripping the fur out of any cat who hurt me, I walked towards the four-trees. There, I saw that she cat. I quickly turned away, and I just hoped she didn't see me.

~**TheHelper3440**


	8. Chapter 8

I had been really excited when Brightstar had said I could go to the Gathering. When we got there, I managed to sniff out a familiar scent over all the other scents: the ShadowClan tom. I bristled, and Tinywind nudged me. "Let's go sit over there," she meowed, and I followed her over to a small group of WindClan cat's. I shot a uneasy glance at the ShadowClan tom. Hopefully he wouldn't see or recognize me.

~**Larkiey**

The gathering took a wrong turn whenever Echostar opened her mouth to speak. She flicked her tail side to side in anger. "ThunderClan, make sure your warriors or apprentices don't come across our territory again."

~**TheHelper3440**


	9. Chapter 9

ThunderClan cats let out loud yowls of anger until Brightstar waved her tail for it to subdue. She turned to Echostar. I could tell she was trying to not show any anger even though the fur on her shoulders was starting to bristle. "Echostar," she mewed calmly as if she was soothing a kit. "I am sure that you have a perfect explanation for accusing one of my warriors of crossing your border."

~**Larkiey**

"Yes, I do." mewed Echostar. "My warriors Runningnight and Briarflame were training their apprentices, Blackpaw and Thistlepaw when a she cat crossed our border. It might have been an accident, but she crossed the border. Thistlepaw attacked well until he got scratched on the muzzle. He let the cat go, and she ran off."

I kept my head down in shame. I should have fought harder.

~**TheHelper3440**


	10. Chapter 10

I felt as if a cat had just dropped me into a icy river. Sure, I had told Brightstar what I did, but I didn't know what she would say. All the cats in the clearing were all staring intently at the leaders, waiting for the ThunderClan leader to defend her Clan. Brightstar took a deep breath before meowing, "My she-cat told me that your warriors were fighting," she glared at Echostar. "With your claws unsheathed. Mind you, I know it's not any of my business. Anyway, she tried to stop it but ended up getting attacked." Her pale blue gaze darkened as she waited for the ShadowClan cat to defend her warriors.

~**Larkiey**

Echostar sighed deeply, "Brightstar is right"

"My warriors told me they had a bet placed on their apprentices and themselves. They are already punished for cleaning out bedding and fetching fresh kill for our elders."

~**TheHelper3440**


	11. Chapter 11

Brightstar dipped her head. "We shall continue the Gathering," she yowled with authority in her meow. "ThunderClan has nothing urgent to report, except that we smelled a fox near the WindClan border." she dipped her head, letting Echostar speak. I noticed a gleam in Brightstar's eyes as she glanced at Echostar, as if she had something very urgent to speak with the ShadowClan leader.

I wonder why. Maybe I should follow them when the Gathering's over! I pricked my ears as I waited for the she-cat to speak.

~**Larkiey**

"Nothing bad, We have good prey and strong warriors." Echostar mewed quickly.

I wondered why Echostar looked like she needed to talk to Brightstar after, I decided I would follow. After all, How much trouble can I get into?

~**TheHelper3440**


	12. Chapter 12

The Gathering quickly ended. I watched RiverClan and WindClan leave, but Brightstar hung back then waved her tail to Echostar and slipped away. I quietly followed.

~**Larkiey**

I followed, glancing uneasily at Echostar leaving. Then I bumped into the ThunderClan she cat. I gulped, and hoped she didn't turn around.

~**TheHelper3440**


	13. Chapter 13

I felt someone bump into me and spun around to see the tom who had attacked me earlier this moon. "You!" I hissed, lashing my tail. "What are you doing?"

~**Larkiey**

"Following Echostar," I mewed, shaking. I don't get why I'm afraid, but she kind of creeps me out.

~**TheHelper3440**


	14. Chapter 14

I began to shoo him off, but rejected the idea. "Fine. But be quiet," I added and started to pad towards the hiding leaders.

~**Larkiey**

"Okay," I whispered, every once in a while I studied her. Her pelt and face. She's pretty, and I admire her even more then my parents, and they're leader and deputy.

I began to speak softy, "Um...What is your name? You know mine!"

~**TheHelper3440**


	15. Chapter 15

I felt my pelt grow hot when I found him study me, but I tried to shake off the feeling, but it stuck to me like mud. I really did like his dark brown, black, and white tabby pelt and his lean body. I quickly shook off the feeling again and this time it obliged to my order and went away. "My names Pebblepaw," I whispered, then angled my ears toward the whispering leaders. "Now put a mouse in your mouth and be quiet!"

"Echostar," I heard Brightstar whisper. "I saw a badger near the edge of your territory. It has cubs, and they're getting quite large." /Why does Brightstar care so much for Echostar? If there's a badger in the edge of ShadowClan territory, then let it stay./ I thought curiously. /But it has cubs!/ I hissed to myself, and then I knew that if the cubs got larger then they'd eventually leave their mother, and then they would come onto ThunderClan territory and then it would be /our/ problem. Then we'd blame ShadowClan for not getting rid of them sooner and then there'd be a big battle...

~**Larkiey**

My cold gray eyes narrowed slightly at the two she cat leaders. My mother is the more snappy kind of cat, not a worried cat. She's never like this. "Pebblepaw? hmm..." I muttered softy.

"Badgers?" mewed Echostar. "Cubs? Are you sure?"

~**TheHelper3440**


	16. Larkiey's Author's Notes flail

**TheHelper3440: **(Hi. I'm ready to do the tom's pov)

**Larkiey:** (Gonna use my OC Pebblepaw :3)

_**^ CHAPTER 1 ^**_

**TheHelper3440: **(Which clan is she in? Thistlepaw is ShadowClan. Lolz)

**Larkiey: **(She's in ThunderClan) (Man, I fail so hard.) (Oh, and it's really short. Sorry xD)

^_** Chapter 2 ^**_

**TheHelper3440:**

**Larkiey: **

^_** Chapter 3 ^**_

**TheHelper3440:**

**Larkiey:**

^_** Chapter 4 ^**_

**TheHelper3440: **(Bye, then :( ) [2nd]

**Larkiey: **(G'night! Going to bed :D See you tommorrow.) [1st]

^_** Chapter 5 ^**_

**TheHelper3440: **(Oops, I messed up. It should be 'Maybe I'll see her at the gathering, and if I do, I'll ignore and pretend I never saw her.') [lol i fixed that] ((When is your chapter coming up?))

**Larkiey: **(Right now. Haven't been on.) (Skip to the Gathering?)

^_** Chapter 6 ^**_

**TheHelper3440: **(Of course, It'll be boring if we don't)

**Larkiey:**

^_** Chapter 7 ^**_

**TheHelper3440:**

**Larkiey:**

^_** Chapter 8 ^**_

**TheHelper3440:**

**Larkiey:**

^_** Chapter 9 ^**_

**TheHelper3440:**

**Larkiey:**

^_** Chapter 10 ^**_

**TheHelper3440: **(Sorry it's tiny!) [before i fixed it B3]

**Larkiey:**

^_** Chapter 11 ^**_

**TheHelper3440:**

**Larkiey:**

^_** Chapter 12 ^**_

**TheHelper3440: **(Um...I hate gay couples and slashes, as my profile says. Plus I'm not good at them..so... no, not really) [true story + 2nd]

**Larkiey: **(Hey, do you want to make Echostar and Brightstar have a forbidden love? ;D Their both she-cats which makes the story interesting. XD) [retarted idea much + 1st]

^_** Chapter 13 ^**_

**TheHelper3440:**

**Larkiey: **(Ah, okay. I don't really know how to do one anyway.)

^_** Chapter 14 ^**_

**TheHelper3440:**

**Larkiey:**


	17. Chapter 17

"Of course I'm sure," snapped Brightstar, then her eyes softened. "Why would I lie to you, sister?" My heart nearly stopped. Brightstar and Echostar were SISTERS?

**~Larkiey**

"We are from different clans," whispered Echostar.

"WHAT?" hissed Thistlepaw. "Brightstar is my aunt?"

~**TheHelper3440**


End file.
